morenatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsuki Midoriya
' Tatsuki Midoriya ('翠屋 辰樹 Midoriya Tatsuki) '''is one of the 8 playable rutes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. He's Tappei Midoriya's son; He works with his father as a Carpenter on the company that the family have from ages with Tetsuya Inoue, Chuukichi Mori and Akira Nikaidou. He likes painting, however it's not really focused on it. He's very joyful and happy similar to Torahiko Ooshima but a bit more calm and pacifist, both are like best friends. Tatsuki is obssesed with Alcohol like his father but since he's a Dragon, he have a high resistance to this and gets sober after a few minutes. Story Tatsuki was the taller of the group even when everyone were kids, he haves wings on his back and Hiroyuki Nishimura and the rest of the crew always asked him to fly with them, but he always responded that he couldn't since his wings are too tiny to be able to fly but promissed that someday he would be able to, this got recorded on Tatsuki's Mind. After heard from Torahiko that he invited Hiroyuki to the village, he bought an old aeroplane from Shigure Tachibana and tried to repair it to fulfill his promise. From the very beginning of the party on the restaurant, Hiroyuki noticed his naughty behavior while drunk. After he's sober, he explains what's his job. His father also fights for some Hiroyuki's flirt and depending of the choice, you can end with a headache in the restaurant without Tatsuki and Tappei around. After show the Aeroplane to Hiroyuki, this one tried to make it work, but it crashed after a few seconds of flight, this made Tatsuki deeply depressed and unless the Player confronts him, this one can be left alone behind very depressive or made him happier than before, if the player chooses right, the Aeroplane will work and the happy ending will arrive. Tatsuki's scales are soft due that he uses the same Scales shampoo care as his mother. Personality Tatsuki's personality is very joyful and happy, aside of his alcoholism, he's a very nice person, always able to help Tatsuki Normal.png|Tatsuki's Normal Pose Tatsuki Happy2.png|Tatsuki's Happy Pose Tatsuki Surprised.png|Tatsuki's Surprise Pose Tatsuki Angry.png|Tatsuki's Anger Pose Tatsuki Worried.png|Tatsuki's Worried Pose Tatsuki Worried 2.png|Tatsuki's Worried Pose 2 Tatsuki Doubt.png|Tatsuki's Doubt Pose Tatsuki Doubt 2.png|Tatsuki's Doubt Pose 2 Tatsuki Underwear Swimwear.png|Tatsuki's Fundoshi (Underwear/Swimsuit) Tatsuki Festival Outfit.png|Tatsuki's Festival Outfit Tatsuki and Tappei.png|Tatsuki and his dad, Tappei Midoriya Tatsuki's House.png|Tatsuki's House Tatsuki's House 2.png|Ditto Tatsuki's Room.png|Tatsuki's Room Tatsuki's Room 2.png|Ditto Tatsuki's House on Fire.png|Tatsuki's House on fire after his autodestruction during Robot Ending Airplane.png|Tatsuki's Aeroplane succesfully flying Aeroplane Close-Up.png|Tatsuki's Aeroplane Close-Up Tatsuki's Cave.jpg|Tatsuki's Hidden Cave Tatsuki Doodle.png|Tatsuki's Doodle Design by Gamma-G|link=https://www.furaffinity.net/view/780608/|linktext=Tatsuki's Doodle Design by Gamma-G 1182352783.gamma-g_tatu040512.jpg|Tatsuki's first Artwork by Gamma-G|link=https://www.furaffinity.net/view/614900/|linktext=Tatsuki's first Artwork by Gamma-G Tatsuk in the comic and Truck.png|Tatsuki in Gamma-G's Comic "Bubblegum Bear" and a Close-Up to his Truck tatsu.gif|Tatsuki during development Tatsuki Trailer.png|Tatsuki in the Trailer Tatsuki Trailer 2.png|Tatsuki having Bondage action with his Father in the Trailer people and cheer up the loneliest soul. He can be very naughty if he's drunk, or still be it if you became his formal boyfriend. Is Unknown if he's really Virgin as he states, due that while he's drunk he became a real pervert but he doesn't remember what he does. Sometimes, he drinks because there're some things that he cannot say while sober. He loves his family. He doesn't feel shame about anything, to de point to go out naked without blush but he doesn't have anything to show since Reptiles use a cloaca where they hide their genitals. He's very emotional to the point to be very happy or very sad and if someones ask him for a challenge, he will do it without hesitation. He's sensitive about his belly, implying that Dragons gain weight naturally, is not that he's fat. He can get so easily excited about something that he's very dangerous driving, he has been in accidents already. Morenatsu Profile * Species: Dragon *'Gender: '''Male *'Birthday: 'January 14 (Capricorn) *'Blood Type: 'O *'Height: '210 cm. (~6'11") *'Weight: '135 kg. (~298 lbs.) *'Hobby: 'Painting *'Short Description: 'He is a lively and cheerful dragon. As a dragon, he has a large physique, though he's a little worried about how much his belly has grown lately. His family's business is carpentry that specializes in shrines. His father is the boss, but Tatsuki is working hard every day to become just as qualified. He dreams of being Japan's best craftsman. Kind to everybody, he is like a good big brother to everyone because he likes to help. However, little often comes out of it and he usually fails at both his job and private matters. He is the only member of the group who can drive, but a car is like a dangerous weapon when he drives. Appearence Tatsuki wears his job's clothes that includes a blue jacket that doesn't cover the chest and belly, brown shorts that are holded by a black belt and some handmade sandals. He have black hair, green scales that are followed by a light yellowish pattern that covers the chest, and parts of the tips that sun doesn't reach also de soles of the feets, he also wears a red band on his head. He also have big eastern-dragon-like horns. He also posseses hair on his tail. He have tiny eyes and because of this, the eye color cannot be appreciated, he also posseses big eyebrows that are 100% muscles with no apparent hair. Physically, he's Musclegut, even if he posseses a belly, is noticeable the big muscles on his arms and prominent abs, this is also stated by Hiroyuki, there are two fangs that are always visible, since he's a reptile, he posses a cloaca where his genitals are cointained. Trivia *Even Tatsuki states that is Virgin, is impossible to know due to his Alcoholism state *Tatsuki's muscles weren't that prominent in the development state, also, the scale of colors are more darker and the pose shown is missing in the game database, 4 fangs are visible instead of 2 and his posses claws instead of nails, the direction of his band got inverted and his shorts didn't exceded the belt's size. *Tatsuki posseses 3 joke endings, one where Chuukichi becomes a 50 foot tall demon that Hiroyuki must defeat, one where he's a robot that is autodestroyed in order to save Hiroyuki to be killed by Shigure and the other where's a autodestruction button in the airplane, that actually blows up the airplane. In 2 of the 3 joke endings, Tatsuki dies, however in the Chuukichi demon ending Tatsuki gets captured by Chuukichi. * Tatsuki is the first character to be seen naked, in the very first party *Tatsuki almost forces Hiroyuki to touch his genitals during the first party while he was drunk *If you follow Tatsuki in the beach, he will be challenged by Torahiko into a swimming contest that Torahiko eventually wins, however, Tatsuki will came out naked since his Fundoshi was floating in the water *Tatsuki is known to be ''Suke, ''someone that can be both Submissive and Dominant *By now, Tatsuki is the one with the biggest genital due to his height *Tatsuki appears as the Icon of the program *Tatsuki is the only character of the game (Aside of Tappei) to possess an Animal genital *Midoriya Tatsuki literally means Green-Shop Dragon-Tree, a recall to his species. *There was a scene in the trailer where Tatsuki and his father are having Bondage action, it's unknown if this is canon but is probably implying the probability that Tatsuki wasn't Virgin at all since it's noticeable a drunk state on both of them *Even if Tatsuki's hairs seems to be Blue in the Sprites and Cutscenes. His hair is actually Black See also Tatsuki's endings '(Contains Spoilers) Category:Dragon Category:Playable Route Category:Finished Route Category:Game Character Category:Main Character Category:Capricorn Category:Characters born in January Category:Midoriya Family